WWW: Was Waere Wenn
by Obelix72
Summary: Eine lose Folge von Kurzgeschichten, die voneinander unabhaengig sind. Basierend auf Szenen aus den Original-Buechern wird in jeder Geschichte versucht herauszufinden, was haette sein koennen...
1. www00

**WAS WÄRE WENN …WAS WÄRE WENN …**

… **bestimmte Szenen in den Harry Potter – Büchern  
anders verlaufen wären als wir sie kennen?**

Dies ist eine lose Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten, die mir im Laufe der Zeit in den Sinn gekommen sind und die sich alle unter dem Thema „was wäre wenn…" zusammen fassen lassen. Es geht darum zu erkunden was hätte passieren können, hätte JKR die eine oder andere Szene anders geschrieben / anders enden lassen.

Jedes Kapitel ist eine kleine, in sich abgeschlossene Kurzgeschichte. Jede dieser Kurzgeschichten beginnt mit einer bestimmten (Original-)Szene aus einem der HP-Bücher und führt von dort aus weiter.

Diese Kurzgeschichten stehen nicht miteinander im Zusammenhang und sind auch nicht chronologisch oder sonst irgendwie sortiert! Allerdings kann es vorkommen, dass ich verschiedene Versionen einer bestimmten Szene schreibe.

_**Autor:**__ Obelix72_

_**Einbezogene Originalbücher:**__ steht jeweils am Anfang einer Geschichte…_

_**Pairing: **__steht jeweils am Anfang einer Geschichte…_

_**Warnung:** Alle Geschichten dürften ab einem gewissen Punkt mal mehr, mal weniger von den Original-Büchern abweichen – also absolut AU!_

_**Genre: **__steht jeweils am Anfang einer Geschichte…_

_**Altersfreigabe:**__ steht jeweils am Anfang einer Geschichte…_

_**Betaleser:**__ Idefix ;-)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998-2007. __Originalcopyright: © Joanne K. Rowling 1997-2007. Originalverlag: Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997-2007. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2007. __Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling._

_Mit diesen Geschichten verdiene ich kein Geld, ich schreibe sie nur aus Freude am Schreiben._

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Wünsche, Flüche, Anregungen etc. sind jederzeit willkommen!

_Obelix72_


	2. www01

**WAS WÄRE WENN …**

**… Hermine im Ministerium gestorben wäre?**

(Version 1)

_**Autor:**__ Obelix72_

_**Einbezogene Originalbücher:**__ HP1 – HP5!_

_**Pairing: **__-_

_**Genre: **__Drama, Angst…_

_**Altersfreigabe:**__ ab 16 Jahre_

_**Betaleser:**__ Idefix ;-)_

_**Warnung:** absolut AU!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998-2003. __Originalcopyright: © Joanne K. Rowling 1997-2003. Originalverlag: Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997-2003. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2003. __Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling._

_Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, ich schreibe sie nur aus Freude am Schreiben._

_**Zusammenfassung: **__Was wäre wenn Hermine im Juni 1996 im Ministerium gestorben wäre, nachdem sie von Dolohow getroffen wurde? (Version 1)_

Diese Fanfiction wurde anno 2008 geschrieben.

_**Szene:**__ „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (HP5); Kapitel „Jenseits des Schleiers" (ab Seite 928)_

_…_

_Sie waren die halbe Strecke bis dorthin gerannt, als Harry durch die offene Tür zwei weitere Todesser sah, die durch den schwarzen Raum auf sie zuliefen; er schwenkte nach links, stürzte sich in ein kleines, dunkles, voll gestopftes Büro und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu._

_»Collo…«, setzte Hermine an, doch bevor sie den Zauber vollenden konnte, war die Tür aufgesprungen und die beiden Todesser kamen hereingestürmt. Mit einem Triumphgeschrei riefen beide: __»IMPEDIMENTA!«_

_Harry, Hermine und Neville riss es rücklings von den Füßen; Neville wurde über den Tisch geschleudert und war nicht mehr zu sehen; Hermine krachte gegen einen Bücherschrank und wurde prompt überschüttet von einer Kaskade schwerer Bücher; Harry schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen eine steinerne Wand, kleine Lichter flammten vor seinen Augen auf, und einen Moment lang war ihm so schwindlig und wirr zumute, dass er nicht reagieren konnte._

_»WIR HABEN IHN!«, rief der Harry am nächsten stehende Todesser. »INEINEM BÜRO AM …«_

_»Silencio!«, schrie Hermine und die Stimme des Mannes erstarb. Er bewegte noch den Mund im Loch in der Maske, doch kein Laut drang heraus. Sein Gefährte stieß ihn beiseite. __»Petrificus Totalus!«, rief Harry, als der zweite Todesser den Zauberstab hob. Seine Arme und Beine klappten zusammen, er fiel vornüber und landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Teppich zu Harrys Füßen, steif wie ein Brett und unfähig, sich zu bewegen._

_»Gut gemacht, Ha…« Doch der Todesser, den Hermine gerade stummgeschlagen hatte, vollzog eine jähe peitschende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab; eine Art violetter Flammenschweif durchfuhr glatt Hermines Brust. Sie machte leise »Oh!«, als wäre sie überrascht, brach zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen._

_»HERMINE!« Harry fiel neben ihr auf die Knie, während Neville, den Zauberstab vor sich hochhaltend, rasch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor auf sie zukrabbelte. Als er auftauchte, trat der Todesser hart nach Nevilles Kopf – der Fuß brach Nevilles Zauberstab entzwei und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Neville heulte auf vor Schmerz, fasste sich an Mund und Nase und fiel hintenüber. Harry schnellte herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, und sah, dass der Todesser sich die Maske heruntergerissen und seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet hatte, und er erkannte das lange, bleiche, verzerrte Gesicht aus dem __Tagespropheten: Antonin Dolohow, der Zauberer, der die Prewetts ermordet hatte._

_Dolohow grinste. Mit seiner freien Hand deutete er von der Prophezeiung, die Harry immer noch umklammert hielt, auf sich, dann auf Hermine. Zwar konnte er nicht mehr sprechen, doch was er meinte, hätte nicht klarer sein können. Gib mir die Prophezeiung oder dir geschieht das Gleiche wie ihr … »Du wirst uns ohnehin alle töten, sobald ich sie dir gegeben habe!«, sagte Harry._

_Ein panisches Wimmern, das er in seinem Kopf zu hören meinte, hinderte ihn daran, klar zu denken. Er hatte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, die noch warm war, doch er wagte es nicht, sie richtig anzusehen. Lass sie nicht tot sein, lass sie nicht tot sein, es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie tot ist …_

_»Was du auch dusd, Harry«, sagte Neville wütend unter dem Schreibtisch, ließ die Hände sinken, und zum Vorschein kamen eine offensichtlich gebrochene Nase und Blut, das ihm über Mund und Kinn rann, »gib sie ihm bichd!«_

_Dann krachte es draußen und Dolohow blickte über die Schulter – der babyköpfige Todesser war in der Tür erschienen, sein Kopf plärrte, und er schwang seine großen Fäuste immer noch unkontrolliert gegen alles um ihn herum. Harry ergriff die Chance: __»PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!«_

_Der Zauber traf Dolohow, bevor er ihn abblocken konnte, und er stürzte vornüber auf seinen Gefährten, beide nun steif wie Bretter und nicht imstande, sich einen Zentimeter weit zu bewegen._

_»Hermine«, sagte Harry sofort und schüttelte sie, während der babyköpfige Todesser wieder davontaumelte. »Hermine, wach auf …« »Was had er ihr gedan?«, fragte Neville, dem Blut aus der rasch anschwellenden Nase quoll; er kroch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und kniete sich an ihrer anderen Seite nieder._

_»Ich weiß es nicht …« Neville tastete nach Hermines Handgelenk._

.

.

.

„Harry, ich spür keinen Puls!", rief Neville panisch. „Oh Gott!" Ungläubig tastete Harry selbst nach Hermines Puls; doch ebenso wie Neville vorher konnte er keinen finden – weder am Handgelenk noch an der Halsschlagader.

„Oh Gott! Nein! Hermine, du darfst nicht tot sein!" Vollkommen am Rande einer Panik riss er ihr die Robe auf, woraufhin Neville erschrocken die Luft einzog – Hermines aufgeschlitzter Brustkorb sah wirklich übel aus.

Verbissen begann Harry, die ihm bekannten Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durchzuführen – Herzdruckmassage und Beatmung – während Neville sich wieder einiger Maßen fing und erneut nach Hermines Puls fühlte.

Rhythmisch drückte Harry mit seinen Handballen auf Hermines Brustbein, während er kaum hörbar mitzählte: „… einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig, …" Irgendwann rutschte ihm die Brille von der Nase, doch Harry achtete gar nicht darauf. Verbissen machte er weiter, bis er schließlich so sehr schwitzte, dass er sich seine Robe herunter riss. Dann beatmete er Hermine ein paar Mal, um dann erneut mit der Herzdruck­massage zu beginnen.

Inzwischen kamen die anderen Drei in den Raum und sahen Harry verständnislos zu – eine Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung ohne Magie kannten sie nicht. Allerdings erkannte Luna die Situation recht schnell, während Ginny vor lauter Schmerzen sich einfach an der Wand herunter rutschen ließ. Ron war so gut wie nicht ansprechbar.

Luna sah, wie erschöpft Harry inzwischen war, und kniete sich neben Neville an Hermines Seite. Stumm deutete sie dem immer noch aus der Nase blutenden Jungen, dass er Harry unterstützen soll, während sie nach Hermines Puls fühlte. Sobald Harry mit dem nächsten Beatmungszyklus begann, machte Neville sich bereit, und dann übernahm er nach Harrys Vorbild die Herzdruckmassage.

Irgendwann schaffte es auch Ginny, sich mit ihrem gebrochenen Knöchel zu der Gruppe um Hermines leblosen Körper zu schleppen. Inzwischen hatten sich Harry und Neville abgewechselt, denn die Herzdruckmassage war doch sehr anstrengend. Mit tränen­über­strömten Gesicht sah Ginny Luna an, welche langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Schon seit über zehn Minuten versuchten sie, Hermines Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen – doch ohne Erfolg. Hermines Herz würde nie wieder schlagen.

„Harry", sagte Ginny sanft, während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Harry, lass sie ruhen…"

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen! Sie darf nicht sterben!" Mit einem Schluchzer steigerte er seine Bemühungen noch einmal, doch Luna legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Arme. „Harry, wir können nichts mehr ändern; begreif es doch – sie ist tot!"

„NEIN! Ich kann es schaffen!", schrie Harry. „Hermine, komm zurück zu mir, hörst du?! Du hast mich noch nie im Stich gelassen – fang jetzt ja nicht damit an! Hermine!" Wie ein Besessener machte Harry weiter. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich brauch dich doch!"

Selbst Neville sah ein, dass Hermine nicht mehr zu retten war. So sanft wie es ihm möglich war und doch sehr bestimmt fing er Harrys Hände ein und drängte ihn etwas von Hermines Körper weg. Luna zog Hermines Robe zusammen und bedeckte die Tote; dann schloss sie ihr die leblosen, starren Augen, die nun nie mehr funkeln würden.

Als Harry dies sah, knallte irgend etwas in ihm durch. „NEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", brüllte er, während er Neville und Luna wegschubste. Dann brach er über seiner toten Freundin zusammen und heulte, während er von Schluchzern durchschüttelt wurde.

Von Harrys Schrei alarmiert, kamen schließlich die Todesser zurück in den Raum – völlig unbemerkt von den Teenagern, die sich nur auf Hermines langsam erkaltendem Leichnam konzentrierten und alles andere völlig ausgeblendet hatten. Ein absolut boshaftes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, als er die Situation erkannte. Schnell bedeutete er seinen Kumpanen still zu sein, dann schritt er langsam und leise in den Raum hinein, damit er nicht länger die Tür blockierte.

Wie auf ein lautloses Kommando hoben sich die Zauberstäbe der Todesser, und mehrere grüne Strahlen sausten durch den Raum.

Harry bekam nicht einmal mit, wie seine Freunde um ihn herum lautlos starben.

Harry bekam auch nicht mit, dass wenige Minuten später Voldemort höchstpersönlich den Raum betrat…

Harry bekam schließlich gar nichts mehr mit, denn nur Sekunden nachdem Voldemort vor Ort erschienen war, wurde Harry zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben vom Todesfluch getroffen. Aber dieses Mal war niemand mehr da, der sich noch für ihn opfern könnte…

Später, als endlich die Ordensmitglieder und Auroren eingetroffen waren, gab es noch einige Kämpfe zwischen ihnen und den Todessern, jedoch hatte Voldemort sein Ziel schon erreicht – Harry Potter war tot.

Am nächsten Tag sollte noch einmal eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten erscheinen – zum letzten Mal. Danach stürmten die Todesser die Winkelgasse und das Ministerium. Es gab so gut wie keine Gegenwehr, denn die Bevölkerung war zu sehr geschockt über den Tod des einstigen „Jungen-der-lebte".

Albus Dumbledore war nach diesen Ereignissen ein gebrochener Mann – er hatte völlig versagt. Als die Todesser schließlich Hogwarts überrannten, war er schon zu sehr geschwächt, um noch groß Gegenwehr leisten zu können.

Drei Monate nach dem Tod von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden hatte Voldemort mit seinen Todessern das Land vollständig im Griff. Es gab keine freien muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen mehr. Viele hatten es noch geschafft ins Ausland zu fliehen, aber nicht alle hatten das Glück. Diejenigen, die es nicht geschafft hatten, waren entweder schon tot oder dienten noch als „Spielzeuge", um die abartigen Triebe zahlloser Todesser zu befriedigen.

Als es dann keine muggelgeborenen Zauberer und Hexen mehr gab, wurden die sogenannten Halbblüter gejagt, von denen jedoch inzwischen fast alle hatten fliehen können.

Die Zahl der Opfer bei den Muggeln stieg in die Tausende…

So geschah es, dass nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr nach dem Tod von Harry Potter und seinen Freuden die britische magische Gesellschaft bis auf wenige Ausnahmen nur noch aus zur Dunklen Seite stehenden Reinblütern bestand – und damit auf nicht einmal mehr ein Drittel ihrer ursprünglichen Größe geschrumpft war.

Dies war letztendlich das endgültige Todesurteil für die britische magische Gesellschaft, denn die anderen Staaten hatten inzwischen eine vollständige Blockade über Großbritannien verhängt, die selbst Voldemort nicht durchdringen konnte.

Gut dreihundert Jahre später gab es nur noch einen der Magie fähigen Zauberer in Großbritannien: Voldemort. Alle anderen der einst so stolzen Reinblüter hatten durch die beständige Inzucht im Laufe der Zeit ihre Magie verloren, oder sie waren durch genetische Schäden nicht mehr lebensfähig. Schließlich musste auch ein Lord Voldemort sich selbst eingestehen, dass er einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte…

So kam es, dass sich die britische magische Gesellschaft selbst ausrottete.

Und alles hatte mit einer Prophezeiung begonnen; der ersten _wahren_ Prophezeiung, die Sybille Trelawney gemacht hatte:

_»Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …«_


	3. www02

**WAS WÄRE WENN … **

**… Hermine im Ministerium gestorben wäre?**

(Version 2)

_**Autor:**__ Obelix72_

_**Einbezogene Originalbücher:**__ HP1 – HP5!_

_**Pairing: **__-_

_**Warnung:** absolut AU!_

_**Genre: **__Drama, Angst…_

_**Altersfreigabe:**__ ab 18 Jahre_

_**Betaleser:**__ Idefix ;-)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998-2003. __Originalcopyright: © Joanne K. Rowling 1997-2003. Originalverlag: Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997-2003. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2003. __Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright Joanne K. Rowling._

_Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, ich schreibe sie nur aus Freude am Schreiben._

_**Zusammenfassung: **__Was wäre wenn Hermine im Juni 1996 im Ministerium gestorben wäre, nachdem sie von Dolohow getroffen wurde? (Version 2)_

Diese Fanfiction wurde anno 2008 geschrieben.

_**Szene:**__ „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (HP5); Kapitel „Jenseits des Schleiers" (ab Seite 928)_

…

_Sie waren die halbe Strecke bis dorthin gerannt, als Harry durch die offene Tür zwei weitere Todesser sah, die durch den schwarzen Raum auf sie zuliefen; er schwenkte nach links, stürzte sich in ein kleines, dunkles, voll gestopftes Büro und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu._

_»Collo…«, setzte Hermine an, doch bevor sie den Zauber vollenden konnte, war die Tür aufgesprungen und die beiden Todesser kamen hereingestürmt. Mit einem Triumphgeschrei riefen beide: »IMPEDIMENTA!«_

_Harry, Hermine und Neville riss es rücklings von den Füßen; Neville wurde über den Tisch geschleudert und war nicht mehr zu sehen; Hermine krachte gegen einen Bücherschrank und wurde prompt überschüttet von einer Kaskade schwerer Bücher; Harry schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen eine steinerne Wand, kleine Lichter flammten vor seinen Augen auf, und einen Moment lang war ihm so schwindlig und wirr zumute, dass er nicht reagieren konnte._

_»WIR HABEN IHN!«, rief der Harry am nächsten stehende Todesser. »INEINEM BÜRO AM …«_

_»Silencio!«, schrie Hermine und die Stimme des Mannes erstarb. Er bewegte noch den Mund im Loch in der Maske, doch kein Laut drang heraus. Sein Gefährte stieß ihn beiseite. »Petrificus Totalus!«, rief Harry, als der zweite Todesser den Zauberstab hob. Seine Arme und Beine klappten zusammen, er fiel vornüber und landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Teppich zu Harrys Füßen, steif wie ein Brett und unfähig, sich zu bewegen._

_»Gut gemacht, Ha…« Doch der Todesser, den Hermine gerade stummgeschlagen hatte, vollzog eine jähe peitschende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab; eine Art violetter Flammenschweif durchfuhr glatt Hermines Brust. Sie machte leise »Oh!«, als wäre sie überrascht, brach zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen._

_»HERMINE!« Harry fiel neben ihr auf die Knie, während Neville, den Zauberstab vor sich hochhaltend, rasch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor auf sie zukrabbelte. Als er auftauchte, trat der Todesser hart nach Nevilles Kopf – der Fuß brach Nevilles Zauberstab entzwei und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Neville heulte auf vor Schmerz, fasste sich an Mund und Nase und fiel hintenüber. Harry schnellte herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, und sah, dass der Todesser sich die Maske heruntergerissen und seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet hatte, und er erkannte das lange, bleiche, verzerrte Gesicht aus dem Tagespropheten: Antonin Dolohow, der Zauberer, der die Prewetts ermordet hatte._

_Dolohow grinste. Mit seiner freien Hand deutete er von der Prophezeiung, die Harry immer noch umklammert hielt, auf sich, dann auf Hermine. Zwar konnte er nicht mehr sprechen, doch was er meinte, hätte nicht klarer sein können. Gib mir die Prophezeiung oder dir geschieht das Gleiche wie ihr … »Du wirst uns ohnehin alle töten, sobald ich sie dir gegeben habe!«, sagte Harry._

_Ein panisches Wimmern, das er in seinem Kopf zu hören meinte, hinderte ihn daran, klar zu denken. Er hatte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, die noch warm war, doch er wagte es nicht, sie richtig anzusehen. Lass sie nicht tot sein, lass sie nicht tot sein, es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie tot ist …_

_»Was du auch dusd, Harry«, sagte Neville wütend unter dem Schreibtisch, ließ die Hände sinken, und zum Vorschein kamen eine offensichtlich gebrochene Nase und Blut, das ihm über Mund und Kinn rann, »gib sie ihm bichd!«_

_Dann krachte es draußen und Dolohow blickte über die Schulter – der babyköpfige Todesser war in der Tür erschienen, sein Kopf plärrte, und er schwang seine großen Fäuste immer noch unkontrolliert gegen alles um ihn herum. Harry ergriff die Chance: »PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!«_

_Der Zauber traf Dolohow, bevor er ihn abblocken konnte, und er stürzte vornüber auf seinen Gefährten, beide nun steif wie Bretter und nicht imstande, sich einen Zentimeter weit zu bewegen._

_»Hermine«, sagte Harry sofort und schüttelte sie, während der babyköpfige Todesser wieder davontaumelte. »Hermine, wach auf …« »Was had er ihr gedan?«, fragte Neville, dem Blut aus der rasch anschwellenden Nase quoll; er kroch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und kniete sich an ihrer anderen Seite nieder._

_»Ich weiß es nicht …« Neville tastete nach Hermines Handgelenk. _

.

.

.

„Harry, ich spür keinen Puls!", rief Neville panisch. „Oh Gott!" Ungläubig tastete Harry selbst nach Hermines Puls; doch ebenso wie Neville vorher konnte er keinen finden – weder am Handgelenk noch an der Halsschlagader.

„Oh Gott! Nein! Hermine, du darfst nicht tot sein!" Vollkommen am Rande einer Panik riss er ihr die Robe auf, woraufhin Neville erschrocken die Luft einzog – Hermines aufgeschlitzter Brustkorb sah wirklich übel aus.

Verbissen begann Harry, die ihm bekannten Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durchzuführen – Herzdruckmassage und Beatmung – während Neville sich wieder einiger Maßen fing und erneut nach Hermines Puls fühlte.

Rhythmisch drückte Harry mit seinen Handballen auf Hermines Brustbein, während er kaum hörbar mitzählte: „… einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig, …" Irgendwann rutschte ihm die Brille von der Nase, doch Harry achtete gar nicht darauf. Verbissen machte er weiter, bis er schließlich so sehr schwitzte, dass er sich seine Robe herunter riss. Dann beatmete er Hermine ein paar Mal, um dann erneut mit der Herzdruck­massage zu beginnen.

Inzwischen kamen die anderen Drei in den Raum und sahen Harry verständnislos zu – eine Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung ohne Magie kannten sie nicht. Allerdings erkannte Luna die Situation recht schnell, während Ginny vor lauter Schmerzen sich einfach an der Wand herunter rutschen ließ. Ron war so gut wie nicht ansprechbar.

Luna sah, wie erschöpft Harry inzwischen war, und kniete sich neben Neville an Hermines Seite. Stumm deutete sie dem immer noch aus der Nase blutenden Jungen, dass er Harry unterstützen soll, während sie nach Hermines Puls fühlte. Sobald Harry mit dem nächsten Beatmungszyklus begann, machte Neville sich bereit, und dann übernahm er nach Harrys Vorbild die Herzdruckmassage.

Irgendwann schaffte es auch Ginny, sich mit ihrem gebrochenen Knöchel zu der Gruppe um Hermines leblosen Körper zu schleppen. Inzwischen hatten sich Harry und Neville abgewechselt, denn die Herzdruckmassage war doch sehr anstrengend. Mit tränen­über­strömten Gesicht sah Ginny Luna an, welche langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Schon seit über zehn Minuten versuchten sie, Hermines Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen – doch ohne Erfolg. Hermines Herz würde nie wieder schlagen.

„Harry", sagte Ginny sanft, während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Harry, lass sie ruhen…"

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen! Sie darf nicht sterben!" Mit einem Schluchzer steigerte er seine Bemühungen noch einmal, doch Luna legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Arme. „Harry, wir können nichts mehr ändern; begreif es doch – sie ist tot!"

„NEIN! Ich kann es schaffen!", schrie Harry. „Hermine, komm zurück zu mir, hörst du?! Du hast mich noch nie im Stich gelassen – fang jetzt ja nicht damit an! Hermine!" Wie ein Besessener machte Harry weiter. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich brauch dich doch!"

Selbst Neville sah ein, dass Hermine nicht mehr zu retten war. So sanft wie es ihm möglich war und doch sehr bestimmt fing er Harrys Hände ein und drängte ihn etwas von Hermines Körper weg. Luna zog Hermines Robe zusammen und bedeckte die Tote; dann schloss sie ihr die leblosen, starren Augen, die nun nie mehr funkeln würden.

Als Harry dies sah, knallte irgendetwas in ihm durch. „NEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", brüllte er, während er Neville und Luna wegschubste. Dann brach er über seiner toten Freundin zusammen und heulte, während er von Schluchzern durchschüttelt wurde.

Von Harrys Schrei alarmiert, kamen schließlich die Todesser zurück in den Raum – völlig unbemerkt von den Teenagern, die sich nur auf Hermines langsam erkaltendem Leichnam konzentrierten und alles andere völlig ausgeblendet hatten. Ein absolut boshaftes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy, als er die Situation erkannte. Schnell bedeutete er seinen Kumpanen still zu sein, dann schritt er langsam und leise in den Raum hinein, damit er nicht länger die Tür blockierte. Dabei trat er jedoch auf ein paar kleine Trümmerstückchen, was ein knirschendes Geräusch verursachte.

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum, als er das Geräusch hörte. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, als Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab auf Harry richtete, doch Harry war schneller. Mit seinen Quidditch-erprobten Sucher-Reflexen war der schwarzhaarige Junge genau den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnelle als sein blonder Widersacher, der ihm das Überleben sicherte.

„_REDUCTO!"_

Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Chance. Harrys Fluch war so schnell und so stark, dass der Brustkorb des Todessers förmlich explodierte. Er war auf der Stelle tot. Auch der hinter Malfoy stehende Todesser starb – er wurde von Malfoys Knochensplittern regelrecht durchsiebt.

Während die beiden toten Todesser zusammensackten, stand Harry langsam auf. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte man nur Wut und Zorn erkennen und Trauer. Die verbliebenen Todesser waren zu geschockt wegen Harrys Reaktion und dem Tod ihrer beiden Kameraden, um auch nur irgendwie reagieren zu können.

Als Harry sich schließlich vollends aufgerichtet hatte, flimmerte die Luft um ihn herum. Harrys Haare und die seiner Freunde bewegten sich, als stünden die Jugendlichen mitten in einem Tornado. Ihre Roben flatterten wie im heftigen Wind, nur dass es in diesem Raum absolut windstill war. Harrys Magie war sprunghaft angewachsen und stand nun kurz davor, sich explosionsartig zu entladen. Aber dazu kam es nicht mehr.

Mit einer einzigen Zauberstabbewegung und ohne auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben fällte Harry die ihm gegenüberstehenden Todesser. Er wollte sie tot sehen, für all das was sie anderen, Unschuldigen angetan hatten. Und natürlich wollte er Rache für Hermines sinnlosen Tod.

Harry gebrauchte keinen Spruch und keinen Fluch. Er ließ einfach seine Magie wirken. In seinem seelischen Zustand war das Ergebnis allerdings verheerend – für die Todesser. Ihre Körper explodierten einfach. In der einen Sekunde standen da noch sieben Todesser – und in der nächsten war da nur noch eine schmierige, blutige und undefinierte Masse aus schwarzen Roben, weißen Masken, Fleisch, Knochen und Blut.

_Sieben auf einen Streich_, dachte sich Harry grimmig und er kicherte, während er sich langsam zu seinen entsetzten Freunden umdrehte. Diese erkannten ihn beinahe nicht wieder – in diesen wenigen Sekunden hatte sich Harry für immer verändert.

Aufgewachsen bei den Dursleys als deren persönlicher Sklave; angehimmelt und verachtet zugleich in der Magischen Gesellschaft; von seinem eigenen Mentor immer wieder hingehalten und im Dunkeln gelassen; von seinen eigenen Freunden mal geliebt und mal von Neid zerfressen und eifersüchtig im Stich gelassen; ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben – soweit er sich daran erinnern konnte – zu erfahren wie es ist geliebt zu werden: das war Harrys bisheriges Leben.

Nur eine einzige Person hatte wirklich immer zu ihm gestanden, seit er sie am ersten September 1991 im Hogwarts-Express kennen gelernt hatte: _Hermine Jane Granger_.

Hermine hatte so viel getan in ihrem kurzen Leben, um ihm zu helfen, um ihn zu unterstützen. Sie hatte immer an ihn geglaubt, hatte ihm vertraut und ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg geführt wenn er sich mal (wieder) in seiner Unerfahrenheit verloren hatte. Hermine war die Eine, die ihn vor anderen verteidigt hatte, wenn dies notwendig war. Hermine war die Eine, der er vollständig vertraute wie sonst niemanden auf dieser Welt. Hermine war die Eine, die ihm mit Abstand am Nächsten stand.

Und nun war Hermine tot. Sie hatte ihr Leben für ihn gegeben; und doch war ihr Tod so völlig sinnlos.

Mit Hermines Tod war auch Harry gestorben, zumindest innerlich. Ein Teil seiner Seele war tot – der Teil, der sich – ohne dass es auch nur irgendjemand geahnt hätte – schon längst an Hermine gebunden hatte. Ohne sein Gegenstück in Hermines Seele hörte dieser Teil von Harry einfach auf zu existieren.

Der Vorgang selbst hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert und war recht unspektakulär gewesen – das Ergebnis aber war absolut verheerend.

Harry wurde einfach wahnsinnig. Er drehte durch, schnappte über, knallte durch, es brannten ihm alle Sicherungen durch.

Äußerlich war ihm nur anzusehen, dass sich sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert hatte. Er grinste manisch.

Und seine Augen hatten sich verändert: Waren sie früher in einem leuchtend hellem Grün wie ein Smaragd, waren sie nun so dunkelgrün, dass sie fast schon schwarz waren.

Am deutlichsten aber war die Veränderung in seiner Magie. Hermines Tod und sein daraus resultierender Wahnsinn hatten sämtliche Dämme und Blockaden brechen lassen. Dadurch war Harrys Magie angewachsen – nicht um das Zweifache oder Dreifache, sondern gleich um mehrere Zehnerpotenzen. Dumbledores und auch Voldemorts magische Aura konnte man manchmal _spüren, _Harrys magische Aura dagegen wurde für jedermann _sichtbar_.

Ohne es zu merken entzog Harry alles und jedem in seiner Umgebung Energie, _magische _Energie_._ Kurzfristig hatte Harrys Angriff auf die sieben Todesser diesen Vorgang unterbrochen, da ja dadurch eine beträchtliche Menge an magischer Energie freigesetzt wurde; aber nun lud sich Harry immer weiter auf, wie ein Akkumulator oder Kondensator. Wie ein riesiger unersättlicher Schwamm sog er langsam aber sicher sämtliche magische Energie in seiner Umgebung auf.

Luna war die Erste die bemerkte, dass irgendetwas ganz gewaltig nicht mehr stimmte. Sie hatte urplötzlich das Gefühl, als wenn sich eine eiskalte eiserne Faust um ihr Herz schließen würde. Und um ihren magischen Kern, ihre Seele. Noch während sie Harry anstarrte begriff sie, dass _er_ dafür verantwortlich war; dass Harry ihr ihre magische Energie entzog. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihren Freunden genügte um festzustellen, dass auch sie betroffen waren. Nur hatten Neville, Ron und Ginny noch nicht begriffen, was da vor sich ging.

„HARRY! HÖR AUF!", schrie Luna kurz bevor sie ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten bekam zu atmen. Ginny röchelte bereits hörbar und Ron sah auch nicht besser aus als sie sich fühlte. Bevor es jedoch wirklich kritisch werden konnte für die vier Jugendlichen wurde Harry abgelenkt.

Lord Voldemort hatte die Bildfläche betreten.

Wie ein Magnet wurde Harry von ihm angezogen. Besser gesagt: Harry wurde wie ein Magnet von Voldemorts magischer Energie angezogen.

„Potter!", zischte der Dunkle Lord, während er versuchte die Situation zu erfassen. Natürlich bemerkte er die blutige Masse, die von seinen treuesten Todessern übrig geblieben war, jedoch erkannte er die Bedeutung dessen nicht.

Harrys Augen blitzten kurz auf, als er seinen Todfeind erkannte. „Riddle! Bist du gekommen um zu sterben?", fauchte er und schaffte es dabei irgendwie trotzdem amüsant zu klingen wie es nur wahrhaft Wahnsinnige fertig brachten.

„Oh Potter, hat dein kleines Schlammblut dich etwa verlassen?", höhnte Voldemort nachdem er die Situation vor ihm erfasst hatte.

Dieser eine Spruch brachte für Harry das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen. Er explodierte förmlich, als sich seine angestaute Magie gewaltsam freie Bahn suchte.

Lord Voldemorts Körper wurde von Harrys entfesselter Magie schier in Fetzen gerissen. Noch während sein letzter Schrei verhallte, regnete es Blut, Fleischfetzen, Knochensplitter und Stückchen von Voldemorts zerfetzter Robe hernieder. Voldemorts verbliebene Seele schrie entsetzt auf, bis auch sie einfach verging.

Harrys gesamte angesammelte Magie – derart gewaltsam frei gesetzt – pflanzte sich ringförmig fort. Mit der Gewalt einer Nuklearexplosion. Allerdings mit annähernder Lichtgeschwindigkeit.

Überall in London, Großbritannien, Europa war dieser Ausbruch spürbar, nach wenigen Sekunden sogar weltweit.

Sämtliche Anhänger Voldemorts, alle Träger des Dunklen Mals und sämtliche dunkle Kreaturen hörten einfach auf zu existieren. Sie explodierten, zerfielen zu Staub oder verbrannten einfach, je nachdem wo sie gerade waren, welcher Rasse sie angehörten und wie sie von dieser magischen Energiewelle getroffen wurden. Ein Entkommen gab es nicht. Nirgends. Auf der ganzen Welt nicht.

Jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt, der Mord oder ähnliches seinen Mitmenschen gegenüber im Sinn hatte, starb in diesem Moment. Egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel.

Das Böse wurde durch diesen gewaltigen Ausbruch magischer Energie für alle Zeiten vom Angesicht dieser Erde hinweg gefegt.

Und Harry? Harry brannte einfach aus. Sein Körper funktionierte zwar noch einiger Maßen, aber seine Magie war völlig aufgebraucht. Restlos. In Harry war kein einziges Fünkchen Magie mehr.

Auch Harrys Seele war irreparabel beschädigt. Sie zog sich tief in sich selbst zurück. So tief, dass sie nie wieder Kontakt zu ihrer Umwelt oder zu anderen lebenden Wesen haben würde.

Nach dem Ausbruch von „Mt. Potter" war Harry quasi im Zustand eines Wach-Koma. Medizinisch gesprochen, befand er sich im persistierenden vegetativen Status.

Harry Potter sollte nie wieder das Bewusstsein erlangen. Er wurde im St. Mungo untergebracht und dort in einer eigens für ihn eingerichteten Station gepflegt. Seine verbliebenen Freunde besuchten ihn regelmäßig.

Nachdem die Vorfälle von diesem schicksalhaften Tag bekannt geworden waren und ausreichend untersucht wurden, beschlossen Vertreter _aller_ magischen Regierungen, Harrys Opfer zu ehren. Sie richteten einen weltweit gültigen „Harry-Potter-Gedenktag" ein.

Sowohl die magische als auch die nicht-magische Gesellschaft veränderte sich im Laufe der Zeit. Die Menschheit erkannte diese einmalige Chance, und sie nutzte sie.

Sirius Black bekam endlich seine Verhandlung, nachdem klar war das er unschuldig sein musste. Andernfalls hätte er Harrys Magie-Ausbruch nicht überlebt. Selbstverständlich wurde Sirius umgehend frei gesprochen und entschädigt. Er sorgte von nun an nicht nur für Harrys Pflege, sondern Sirius richtete einen großen Fond ein, mit dessen Hilfe vielen, vielen Waisenkindern geholfen werden konnte.

Remus Lupin war einer der wenigen überlebenden Werwölfe. Vom Ministerium und von der Gesellschaft nun endlich als gleichberechtigt anerkannt, setzte er sich unermüdlich bis zu seinem Lebensende für die Belange Anderer ein. Er kämpfte für das friedliche Zusammenleben _aller_ Rassen. Sein wichtigster Mitkämpfer war Dobby, der Hauself. Dobby ehrte das Andenken von Hermine ganz besonders, indem er nicht nur ihren Kampf für die Freiheit der Elfen fortsetzte, sondern indem er ihren Namen annahm. Von nun an wurde er unter dem Namen „Dobby Granger" bekannt.

Ronald Weasley, der einzige Überlebende des einstigen „Goldenen Trios", zog sich aus dem öffentlichen Leben zurück. Zwar beendete er seine Schulausbildung in Hogwarts, aber er spielte nie wieder Quidditch. Nach Hogwarts verbrachte er viele, viele Jahre als Einsiedler in Meditation, bevor er zum ersten und gleichzeitig auch zum letzten Mal an die Öffentlichkeit trat. Er veröffentlichte ein Buch, in dem er seine Erinnerungen an Harry und an Hermine aufgezeichnet hatte. Dieses Buch wurde weltweit ein Bestseller, aber die Erlöse flossen zu einhundert Prozent in Sirius' Fond für Waisenkinder. In Hogwarts wurde dieses Buch kostenlos an alle Schüler ausgegeben und wurde schnell Bestandteil des Unterrichts.

Ginevra Weasley, eine der häufigsten Besucherinnen auf Harrys Station in St. Mungo, ließ sich zur Heilerin ausbilden. Sie ging völlig in ihrer Arbeit auf; aber auch sie blieb bis an ihr Lebensende allein.

Neville Longbottom widmete sich auch weiterhin seinen Pflanzen. Nach vielen Jahren des Studiums eröffnete er ausgerechnet mit Blaise Zabini – einem der wenigen überlebenden Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang – eine Apotheke in der Winkelgasse. Während Blaise für die Zauber- und Heiltränke zuständig war, kümmerte sich Neville um die entsprechenden Zutaten. Neville blieb im ständigen Kontakt zu Ginny Weasley, in die er einmal verknallt gewesen war. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war es jedoch Luna, welche schließlich auf ihrer verträumten Art sein Herz eroberte.

Neville und Luna heirateten fünf Jahre nachdem Luna ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Waren beide als Einzelkinder aufgewachsen, so wollten sie dieses Schicksal ihren eigenen Kindern ersparen. Letztendlich bekamen sie zwei Töchter und einen Sohn und waren eine sehr glückliche Familie, welche nie das Andenken an ihre Freunde vergaß.

Luna Lovegood-Longbottom trat in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters, indem sie Journalistin wurde. Später übernahm sie sehr erfolgreich den Quibbler, das Magazin ihres Vaters. Luna baute den Quibbler zu einer Tageszeitung aus und machte dem Tagespropheten mächtig Konkurrenz.

Albus Dumbledore trat nicht nur als Schulleiter von Hogwarts zurück, sondern auch von sämtlichen sonstigen öffentlichen Ämtern, die er inne hatte. Er fühlte, dass er bei Harry völlig versagt hatte. Für ein paar Jahre unterrichtete er noch Zaubertränke, bevor er sich zur Ruhe setzte.

Minerva McGonagall wurde die nächste Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Sie regierte in Hogwarts viele Jahre getreu ihrem Motto „hart aber gerecht" und war zwar nicht ganz so beliebt wie Dumbledore, aber dafür von wirklich jedem anerkannt und respektiert. Sie konnte nie überwinden, dass ihre zwei besten Schüler nicht mehr da waren.

Molly Weasley trauerte sehr, sehr lange um Harry, der wie ein Sohn für sie gewesen war. Um sein Andenken zu ehren, setzte sie sich künftig mit aller Kraft für die durch Sirius' Fond unterstützten Waisenkinder ein.

Daniel und Emma Granger – Hermines Eltern – waren nach dem Tod ihrer einzigen Tochter so geschockt, entsetzt und verzweifelt, dass sie alle ihre Besitztümer in England verkauften und zu ihren letzten noch lebenden Verwandten nach Australien zogen, wo sie Jahre später eine Farm aufbauten und ein wenig Tierzucht betrieben. Sie kümmerten sich nicht einmal um Hermines Beerdigung. Nachdem sie nach Australien ausgewandert waren, betraten sie nie wieder britischen Boden. Sie waren einfach gebrochen und am Boden zerstört und sollten sich nie wieder von diesem Schicksalsschlag erholen.

Amelia Bones wurde zum nächsten Minister der Magie gewählt. Gleich nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium, bei dem Hermine ums Leben gekommen war, hatte sie eine sehr lange und vor allem ausführliche Aussprache mit ihrer Nichte Susan. Im Anschluss daran – noch als Direktorin des DMLE – kümmerte sie sich um Hermines Beerdigung, nachdem sie mit den Grangers Kontakt aufgenommen und den völlig am Boden zerstörten Eltern eine zügige, unkomplizierte Ausreise nach Australien ermöglicht hatte.

Hermine Jane Granger wurde schließlich zwei Wochen nach ihrem Tod in Godrics Hollow beigesetzt, direkt neben dem Grab von James und Lily Potter, Harrys Eltern.

Harry James Potter verstarb friedlich, nachdem er über zehn Jahre im Wach-Koma gelegen hatte. Er fand seine letzte Ruhestätte in Godrics Hollow, wo er sich – durch Amelia und Susan Bones veranlasst – ein Grab mit Hermine teilte.

Auch wenn Harry und Hermine zu ihren Lebzeiten nicht gänzlich zueinander finden konnten, so waren sie nun wenigstens nach ihrem Tod für immer vereint.

Bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Und alles hatte mit einer Prophezeiung begonnen; der ersten _wahren_ Prophezeiung, die Sybille Trelawney gemacht hatte:

_»Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …«_


	4. www03

**WAS WÄRE WENN …**

… **Hermine im Ministerium gestorben wäre?**

(Version 3)

**Autor:**_ Obelix72_

**Einbezogene Originalbücher:**_ HP1 – __HP5! Also keine __Horkruxe etc.!_

**Pairing:** _HHr_

_**Warnung:** absolut AU!_

**Genre:** _Drama, Angst; aber auch Romantik…_

**Altersfreigabe:**_ ab 16 Jahre_

**Betaleser:**_ Idefix _ _;-)_

**Disclaimer:**_ Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag, Hamburg 1998-2003. __Originalcopyright: © Joanne K. Rowling 1997-2003. Originalverlag: Bloomsbury Publishing PLC, London 1997-2003. Harry Potter, names, characters and related __indicia are copyright and trademark Warner __Bros., 2000-2003. __Harry Potter __publishing __rights __are __copyright Joanne K. Rowling._

_Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld, ich schreibe sie nur aus Freude am Schreiben._

_Einige Szenenbeschreibungen wurden aus dem Buch „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" entnommen und zum Teil leicht an diese FanFiction hier angepasst. Zur optischen "Unterscheidung" zu meinem Geschreibsel habe ich diese Szenenbeschreibung komplett kursiv dargestellt. Auch die wörtliche Rede wird in dieser Szenenbeschreibung anders dargestellt; nämlich __»__Text__«__ statt _"Text"_. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? Gut! Dann lasst uns anfangen...  
_

**Zusammenfassung:** _Was wäre wenn Hermine im Juni 1996 im Ministerium gestorben wäre, nachdem sie von Dolohow getroffen wurde? (Version 3) Was wäre, wenn sie dann aber erfolgreich _wiederbelebt_ werden würde?_

Diese FanFiction wurde anno 2009 geschrieben.

* * *

**Szene:**_ „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" (__HP5); Kapitel „Jenseits des Schleiers" (ab Seite 928)_

[…]

_Sie waren die halbe Strecke bis dorthin gerannt, als Harry durch die offene Tür zwei weitere Todesser sah, die durch den schwarzen Raum auf sie zuliefen; er schwenkte nach links, stürzte sich in ein kleines, dunkles, voll gestopftes Büro und schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu._

_»Collo…«, setzte Hermine an, doch bevor sie den Zauber vollenden konnte, war die Tür aufgesprungen und die beiden Todesser kamen hereingestürmt. Mit einem Triumphgeschrei riefen beide: »IMPEDIMENTA!«_

_Harry, Hermine und Neville riss es rücklings von den Füßen; Neville wurde über den Tisch geschleudert und war nicht mehr zu sehen; Hermine krachte gegen einen Bücherschrank und wurde prompt überschüttet von einer Kaskade schwerer Bücher; Harry schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen eine steinerne Wand, kleine Lichter flammten vor seinen Augen auf, und einen Moment lang war ihm so schwindlig und wirr zumute, dass er nicht reagieren konnte._

_»WIR HABEN IHN!«, rief der Harry am nächsten stehende Todesser. »IN EINEM BÜRO AM …«_

_»Silencio!«, schrie Hermine und die Stimme des Mannes erstarb. Er bewegte noch den Mund im Loch in der Maske, doch kein Laut drang heraus. Sein Gefährte stieß ihn beiseite. »Petrificus Totalus!«, rief Harry, als der zweite Todesser den Zauberstab hob. Seine Arme und Beine klappten zusammen, er fiel vornüber und landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Teppich zu Harrys Füßen, steif wie ein Brett und unfähig, sich zu bewegen._

_»Gut gemacht, Ha…« Doch der Todesser, den Hermine gerade stummgeschlagen hatte, vollzog eine jähe peitschende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab; eine Art violetter Flammenschweif durchfuhr glatt Hermines Brust. Sie machte leise »Oh!«, als wäre sie überrascht, brach zusammen und blieb reglos am Boden liegen._

_»HERMINE!« Harry fiel neben ihr auf die Knie, während Neville, den Zauberstab vor sich hochhaltend, rasch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor auf sie zukrabbelte. Als er auftauchte, trat der Todesser hart nach Nevilles Kopf – der Fuß brach Nevilles Zauberstab entzwei und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Neville heulte auf vor Schmerz, fasste sich an Mund und Nase und fiel hintenüber. Harry schnellte herum, den Zauberstab hoch erhoben, und sah, dass der Todesser sich die Maske heruntergerissen und seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet hatte, und er erkannte das lange, bleiche, verzerrte Gesicht aus dem Tagespropheten: Antonin Dolohow, der Zauberer, der die Prewetts ermordet hatte._

_Dolohow grinste. Mit seiner freien Hand deutete er von der Prophezeiung, die Harry immer noch umklammert hielt, auf sich, dann auf Hermine. Zwar konnte er nicht mehr sprechen, doch was er meinte, hätte nicht klarer sein können. Gib mir die Prophezeiung oder dir geschieht das Gleiche wie ihr … »Du wirst uns ohnehin alle töten, sobald ich sie dir gegeben habe!«, sagte Harry._

_Ein panisches Wimmern, das er in seinem Kopf zu hören meinte, hinderte ihn daran, klar zu denken. Er hatte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, die noch warm war, doch er wagte es nicht, sie richtig anzusehen. 'Lass sie nicht tot sein, lass sie nicht tot sein, es ist meine Schuld, wenn sie tot ist …'_

_»Was du auch dusd, Harry«, sagte Neville wütend unter dem Schreibtisch, ließ die Hände sinken, und zum Vorschein kamen eine offensichtlich gebrochene Nase und Blut, das ihm über Mund und Kinn rann, »gib sie ihm bichd!«_

_Dann krachte es draußen und Dolohow blickte über die Schulter – der babyköpfige Todesser war in der Tür erschienen, sein Kopf plärrte, und er schwang seine großen Fäuste immer noch unkontrolliert gegen alles um ihn herum. Harry ergriff die Chance: »PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!«_

_Der Zauber traf Dolohow, bevor er ihn abblocken konnte, und er stürzte vornüber auf seinen Gefährten, beide nun steif wie Bretter und nicht imstande, sich einen Zentimeter weit zu bewegen._

_»Hermine«, sagte Harry sofort und schüttelte sie, während der babyköpfige Todesser wieder davontaumelte. »Hermine, wach auf …« »Was had er ihr gedan?«, fragte Neville, dem Blut aus der rasch anschwellenden Nase quoll; er kroch unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und kniete sich an ihrer anderen Seite nieder._

_»Ich weiß es nicht …« Neville tastete nach Hermines Handgelenk. _

„Harry, ich spür' keinen Puls!", rief Neville panisch. „Oh Gott!" Ungläubig tastete Harry selbst nach Hermines Puls; doch ebenso wie Neville vorher konnte er keinen finden – weder am Handgelenk noch an der Halsschlagader.

„Oh Gott! Nein! Hermine, du darfst nicht tot sein!" Vollkommen am Rande einer Panik riss er ihr die Robe auf, woraufhin Neville erschrocken die Luft einzog – Hermines aufgeschlitzter Brustkorb sah wirklich übel aus.

_Hermines Geist löste sich von ihrem Körper und schwebte zur Decke, wo sie erstaunt und ungläubig alles beobachtete._

Verbissen begann Harry, die ihm bekannten Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen durchzuführen – Herzdruckmassage und Beatmung – während Neville sich wieder einiger Maßen fing und erneut nach Hermines Puls fühlte.

Rhythmisch drückte Harry mit seinen Handballen auf Hermines Brustbein, während er kaum hörbar mitzählte: „… einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig, …" Irgendwann rutschte ihm die Brille von der Nase, doch Harry achtete gar nicht darauf. Verbissen machte er weiter, bis er schließlich so sehr schwitzte, dass er sich seine Robe herunter riss. Dann beatmete er Hermine ein paar Mal, um dann erneut mit der Herzdruck massage zu beginnen.

_Hermines Geist beobachtete weiter – nicht imstande zu verstehen was da gerade passiert war._

Inzwischen kamen die anderen Drei in den Raum und sahen Harry verständnislos zu – eine Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung ohne Magie kannten sie nicht. Allerdings erkannte Luna die Situation recht schnell, während Ginny vor lauter Schmerzen sich einfach an der Wand herunter rutschen ließ. Ron war so gut wie nicht ansprechbar.

Luna sah, wie erschöpft Harry inzwischen war, und kniete sich neben Neville an Hermines Seite. Stumm deutete sie dem immer noch aus der Nase blutenden Jungen, dass er Harry unterstützen soll, während sie nach Hermines Puls fühlte. Sobald Harry mit dem nächsten Beatmungszyklus begann, machte Neville sich bereit, und dann übernahm er nach Harrys Vorbild die Herzdruckmassage.

Irgendwann schaffte es auch Ginny, sich mit ihrem gebrochenen Knöchel zu der Gruppe um Hermines leblosen Körper zu schleppen. Inzwischen hatten sich Harry und Neville abgewechselt, denn die Herzdruckmassage war doch sehr anstrengend. Mit tränen über strömten Gesicht sah Ginny Luna an, welche langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.

_Hermines Geist begriff langsam, dass sie soeben gestorben war._

Schon seit über zehn Minuten versuchten sie, Hermines Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen – doch ohne Erfolg. Hermines Herz würde nie wieder schlagen.

„Harry", sagte Ginny sanft, während sie dem Schwarzhaarigen ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Harry, lass sie ruhen…"

_Hermines Geist begann zu weinen. Langsam rollten silbrige Tränen ihre durchsichtigen Wangen hinunter, bevor sie mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren „Plopp" wie Seifenblasen zerplatzten._

„Nein!", rief Harry. „Ich kann sie nicht sterben lassen! Sie darf nicht sterben!" Mit einem Schluchzer steigerte er seine Bemühungen noch einmal, doch Luna legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Arme. „Harry, wir können nichts mehr ändern; begreif es doch – sie ist tot!"

„NEIN! Ich kann es schaffen!", schrie Harry. „Hermine, komm zurück zu mir, hörst du?! Du hast mich noch nie im Stich gelassen – fang jetzt ja nicht damit an! Hermine!" Wie ein Besessener machte Harry weiter. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen! Ich brauch' dich doch!"

_Hermines Geist weinte nun heftiger. Wie gerne hätte sie dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen noch gesagt, wie wichtig er für sie war, wie viel er ihr bedeutete!_

Selbst Neville sah ein, dass Hermine nicht mehr zu retten war. So sanft wie es ihm möglich war und doch sehr bestimmt fing er Harrys Hände ein und drängte ihn etwas von Hermines Körper weg. Luna zog Hermines Robe zusammen und bedeckte die Tote; dann schloss sie ihr die leblosen, starren Augen, die nun nie mehr funkeln würden.

_Hermines Geist seufzte schwer, als sie jegliche Hoffnung verlor._

Als Harry dies sah, knallte irgendetwas in ihm durch. „NEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", brüllte er, während er Neville und Luna wegschubste. Dann setzte er seine Wiederbelebungs versuche mit verstärkter Kraft fort.

„Hermine, du darfst nicht sterben!", rief Harry immer wieder, während er Hermines Herz massierte. „Ich brauch' dich doch", murmelte er, während er sie beatmete. Die Tränen rannen ihm ungehindert die Wangen hinunter, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er inzwischen völlig mit Hermines Blut beschmiert war, ebenso wie Hermine selbst.

Nichts war jetzt wichtig. Nichts außer Hermines Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bringen.

Also machte Harry weiter. Unbeirrt wechselte er zwischen Herzdruckmassage und Beatmungszyklus hin und her. Und ununterbrochen murmelte er vor sich hin – wie sehr er Hermine brauchen würde, das sie ihn nicht allein lassen dürfe, wie gern er sie hatte... Die anderen begriffen allmählich, _wie_ _viel_ das Mädchen ihm bedeutete.

_Trotz aller Trostlosigkeit begann Hermines Geist zu lächeln – sie erkannte, dass Harry genauso für sie empfand wie sie für ihn._

Harrys Bemühungen blieben nicht ohne Folgen: In einer stock-dunklen Kammer - tief in den Gewölben der Mysteriumsabteilung verborgen und schon seit Ewigkeiten gänzlich von Menschenhand unberührt – rührte sich etwas. _Ein kleines __Staubkörn chen fing plötzlich an golden zu glühen._ Je länger sich Harry um Hermines Wiederbelebung bemühte, je mehr er seine bis jetzt selbst für ihn unbekannten Gefühle offenbarte, desto stärker glühte das Staubkörnchen, bis es schließlich anfing zu wachsen. Schon bald hatte es die Größe eines Tennisballs, und es wuchs weiter. Und es wuchs immer schneller. Nun hatte es schon die Größe eines Wasserballs erreicht – und es wuchs immer noch.

_Als das golden glühende Gebilde an die Grenzen der kleinen Kammer stieß, verharrte es – ganz so als ob es auf irgendetwas warten würde._

Harry gelangte langsam aber sicher ans Ende seiner Kräfte. Seine Pump-Bewegungen bei der Herzmassage waren längst nicht mehr so kraftvoll wie am Anfang, und auch seine Beatmungsmaßnahmen wirkten irgendwie sanfter – so als ob Harry das tote Mädchen küssen würde, während er ihm den Sauerstoff in die Lungen blies. Harry selbst bemerkte dies auch. Er spürte auf einmal, wie weich Hermines Lippen waren, und er wünschte sich, Hermine wenigstens _einmal_ richtig geküsst zu haben.

_Das golden glühende Gebilde in der verborgenen Kammer fing an spürbar zu pulsieren._

Harry spürte auch, dass Hermines Lippen immer kühler wurden, was zusätzlich an seiner Substanz zerrte. Trotzdem machte er weiter.

_Niemand wusste oder bemerkte es, aber das golden glühende Gebilde pulsierte nun haargenau mit Harrys eigener Herzfrequenz._

Inzwischen schon ziemlich kraftlos, sprach Harry schließlich aus, was seinen Freunden längst klar geworden war. Sanft strich er mit seiner blutverschmierten Hand über Hermines Wange, während ihm die Tränen erneut die Wangen hinunter liefen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er, ...

_Das golden glühende, pulsierende Gebilde implodierte. Und Hermines Geist schluchzte auf, als nun passierte was sie sich insgeheim so sehr erwünscht hatte._

... bevor er sich herunter beugte und Hermine nun wirklich küsste.

_Das implodierte, aber immer noch golden glühende Gebilde schrumpfte weiter bis auf die Größe eines Fußballs._

„Ich werde dich immer lieben", flüsterte Harry.

„_Ich liebe dich auch", wisperte Hermines Geist._

_Das implodierte, geschrumpfte und immer noch golden glühende Gebilde explodierte._

Noch einmal strich Harry ganz sanft über die Wange seiner toten Freundin.

_Myriaden kleinster golden glühender Pünktchen schwirrten in der kleinen, verborgenen Kammer umher auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang._

Noch einmal beugte sich Harry zu Hermine hinunter.

_Die Myriaden kleinster golden glühender Pünktchen fanden schließlich einen Ausgang. Wie von einem gewaltigen Staubsauger angesaugt quollen sie aus der Kammer und überfluteten die Mysteriumsabteilung._

Ein letztes Mal küsste Harry seine tote Freundin _und Hermines Geist heulte wie ein Schlosshund._

_Die Myriaden kleinster golden glühender Pünktchen fanden den Weg in den Raum, in dem sich die Jugendlichen aufhielten._

Ein letztes Mal sagte Harry „Ich liebe dich" zu seiner toten Freundin.

_Die Myriaden kleinster golden glühender Pünktchen fanden ihr Ziel. Sie umschwirrten Harry und Hermine wie ein Haufen wild gewordener Bienen, bevor sie sich immer weiter zusammen zogen._

Neville, Luna, Ron und Ginny waren vollkommen sprachlos. Derartiges hatten sie noch nie erlebt!

_Auch Hermines Geist war völlig ratlos, was das nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte._

Harry bekam von alldem nichts mit. Langsam richtete er sich auf, dann zog er Hermine sanft in seinen Schoß und schloss sie in seine Arme. Wie ein kleines Kind wiegte er sie hin und her.

_Die Myriaden kleinster golden glühender Pünktchen stoben noch einmal wild auseinander, bevor sie sich in zwei Ströme teilten. Einen winzigen Augenblick verharrten sie, dann schossen sie auf die zwei Jugendlichen im Zentrum ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu. _

Harry keuchte kurz auf, als der eine Strom der golden glühenden und funkelnden Partikelchen in ihn eindrang und sich in seinem Herzen einnistete.

_Hermines Geist riss die Augen auf._

Der andere Strom der golden glühenden und funkelnden Partikelchen drang in Hermine ein_ und Hermines Geist wurde mit einem Ruck zurück in ihren Körper gerissen._

**Dann geschah das Wunder!**

Von Harry und seinen Freunden völlig unbemerkt machte Hermines Herz zwei, drei Schläge – dann bäumte sich ihr Körper auf und Hermine machte einen ersten, rasselnden und keuchenden tiefen Atemzug aus eigener Kraft!

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf Hermine herunter – dann presste er sie fest an sich. Erneut schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, aber das bemerkte er gar nicht. Statt dessen fühlte er vorsichtig nach Hermines Puls – und strahlte überglücklich, als er einen zwar noch schwachen, dafür aber beständigen Herzschlag feststellen konnte. Auch Hermines Atmung wurde nun regelmäßiger.

„Sie lebt!", rief er seinen Freunden zu. Dann zog er das Mädchen in seinen Armen noch weiter zu sich hinauf. Ganz sanft strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er zum ersten Mal seine _lebende_ Freundin küsste.

Es war nur ein relativ kurzer Kuss – aber in ihm steckten Harrys sämtliche Gefühle für das Mädchen dass er in seinen Armen hielt.

„Du lebst", flüsterte Harry. Und dann schlug Hermine ihre Augen auf. „Harry", hauchte sie, und hob langsam und schwach ihre Hand, um den Jungen der sie in seinen Armen hielt näher an sich heranzuziehen. Als Harrys Gesicht dem ihren ganz nahe war, wisperte sie: „Ich liebe dich auch!"

Dann küsste sie ihn, bevor sie schließlich vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung ohnmächtig wurde.

Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und etliche Ordensmitglieder kamen herein gestürmt – allen voran Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. „Harry!", bellte Sirius, bevor er erkannte in welchem Zustand sich die Gruppe Jugendlicher befand.

So schnell wie er konnte rannte Sirius zu seinem Patensohn und schmiss sich neben ihm auf den Boden. „Harry, was ist los?", fragte er während er erbleichte als er die blutüberströmte Gestalt in Harrys Armen erkannte. Doch bevor er weiter fragen konnte, kamen Remus und Tonks neben der Gruppe zum stehen. Tonks kniete sich sofort hin und begann Hermine zu untersuchen – in ihrer Aurorenausbildung hatte sie auch an mehreren Erste-Hilfe-Kursen teilgenommen.

Remus dagegen wich ein paar Schritte zurück, denn er war selbst verletzt, wenn auch nur leicht. Allerdings war ihm die Gefahr zu groß, dass er Hermine oder Harry anstecken würde, sollte sein Blut mit dem ihren in Kontakt kommen.

Tonks nahm Hermine sanft aus Harrys Armen und bettete das Mädchen auf den ebenen Boden, damit sie sie besser untersuchen und behelfsmäßig behandeln konnte. Noch während sie versuchte Hermines Wunde zu versorgen und die Braunhaarige zu stabilisieren – immerhin hatte Hermine wirklich eine ganze Menge Blut verloren – begann Harry zu erzählen was genau vorgefallen war.

Tonks wurde langsam unruhig. Hermines Blutverlust war zu groß gewesen, weswegen nun doch wieder die Gefahr bestand, dass ihr das Mädchen unter den Händen wegsterben würde. Ungeduldig unterbrach sie Harrys Schilderungen und erklärte den anderen hastig Hermines Zustand.

Harry überlegte nicht lange. Ohne zu zögern hielt er Tonks seinen Arm hin. „Nimm mein Blut!", forderte er die junge Aurorin auf. Sirius' Cousine sah ihn kurz an, dann nickte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab. Da im Moment kein Bluterneuerungstrank zur Verfügung stand, war Harrys Blutspende ihre einzige Chance, Hermines Zustand zu stabilisieren und dem Mädchen eine mehr oder weniger sichere Überlebenschance zu geben.

Als erstes reinigte Tonks Harrys Arm und anschließend öffnete sie mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch Harrys Haut in seiner Armbeuge. In einer silbrig schimmernden Blase gefangen floss Harrys Blut in einem kleinen, aber konstanten Rinnsal aus der geöffneten Ader. Als die Blutmenge ausreichend schien, stoppte Tonks den Prozess und verschloss Harrys Wunde.

Dem Zauberstab der jungen Aurorin folgend, schwebte die Blase mit Harrys Blut zu Hermine hinüber und kam über ihrem zuvor gereinigten Brustkorb zum halten. Interessiert sah Harry zu. Zwar hatte er noch nie die Unterwäsche eines Mädchens gesehen - ganz zu schweigen wenn sie gerade von einem Mädchen getragen wurde - aber eigenartiger Weise war es ihm nicht peinlich oder so, als er Hermines BH betrachtete. Natürlich war auch dieser blutverschmiert.

Harry wusste nicht, dass es sich bei Hermines Modell um einen recht modernen Sport-BH aus einer in London bekannten Boutique handelte; und ehrlich gesagt interessierte es ihn in diesem Moment auch nicht besonders. Ginny und Luna dagegen schauten trotz der eher makabren Umstände recht neugierig auf Hermines Unterwäsche, denn sie waren nur mit der Mode aus der Welt der Magie vertraut - und die hinkte der Muggel-Mode bekannter Maßen um mindestens hundert Jahre hinterher.

Tonks seufzte, als sie kurz Hermines Brustkorb abtastete. Um Harrys Blutspende am effektivsten einsetzen zu können, würde es nicht ausreichen, Hermines Armbeuge zu öffnen und Harrys Blut dort eintreten zu lassen. Sicherer und schneller war es, wenn sie eine Öffnung zu Hermines Herzen schaffen könnte...

Schnell wischte sie sich den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn. Dann sah sie sich kurz um. „Jungs, dreht euch mal weg! Das wird jetzt ein bisschen persönlich für Hermine!" Die Angesprochenen zögerten kurz, aber dann wurde ihnen klar was Tonks meinte. Sogar Ron verstand was gemeint war; und mit hochroten Ohren gehorchte er wie die anderen männlichen Anwesenden und drehte sich artig um.

Auch Harry wollte sich umdrehen, doch Tonks hielt seinen Arm fest und schüttelte ganz sacht ihren Kopf, um ihn zu verstehen zu geben, das er bleiben konnte. Sie hoffte, dass Hermine nichts dagegen haben würde wenn Harry ihren nackten Busen sah; aber sie brauchte Harrys Hilfe. Im Gegensatz zu Luna und Ginny schien er zumindest ein _bisschen_ was über Erste-Hilfe-Maßnahmen zu wissen...

„Pass auf ihre Vitalfunktionen auf! Beobachte ihren Puls und ihre Atmung und warne mich _sofort_ wenn etwas nicht stimmen sollte!", wies sie ihn an. Harry rückte wieder etwas näher heran und drückte vorsichtig zwei Finger auf Hermines Halsschlagader.

Als Tonks sah dass Harry bereit war, schob sie vorsichtig Hermines Sport-BH nach oben und entblößte das Mädchen somit. Harry wurde nun doch ziemlich rot - und mit einem etwas ... entrücktem Gesichtsausdruck starrte er auf die blasse, blutverschmierte Oberweite seiner Freundin. Aber als Tonks ihn anstubsen wollte, merkte sie wie sein Blick weiter wanderte. Der Schnitt durch Hermines Brustkorb, den Dolohw's Fluch verursacht hatte, war nun trotz des ganzen Blutes mehr als deutlich zu sehen. Tonks registrierte kurz, dass Harry nun ziemlich blass wurde; aber sie vertraute darauf dass er durch hielt. Etwas anderes blieb ihr auch nicht übrig.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Zauberstabbewegung legte Tonks die Blutblase auf Hermines Bauch ab. Dann tastete sie noch einmal Hermines Brustkorb ab, um die beste Stelle für einen Schnitt zu finden; dann reinigte sie diese Stelle noch einmal. Anschließend schuf sie mit äußerst vorsichtigen Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes eine kleine Öffnung in Hermines Brustkorb, welche durch ihre Rippen hindurch direkt zu ihrem Herzen reichte.

Mit der linken Hand hielt Tonks die neue Wunde offen, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab die Blase mit Harrys Blut wieder von Hermines Bauch aufnahm und über die Öffnung in Hermines Brustkorb dirigierte. Mit einem sanft gemurmelten Zauberspruch begann sich die Blutblase zu dehnen. Wie bei einem auf dem Kopf stehenden Regentropfen dehnte sich die untere Seite der Blutblase immer weiter aus - immer in Richtung von Hermines Herz.

Schließlich zog sich die Blase mehr in die Länge, so dass es aussah als hätte sie wie bei einem Tornado oder Hurrikan einen „Rüssel" bekommen. Dieser „Rüssel" suchte nach Hermines Herz - und fand es. Sobald der Kontakt hergestellt war, stabilisierte sich der „Rüssel", und Harrys Blut begann in das Herz seiner Freundin zu fließen.

Fasziniert sahen die Beteiligten zu...

Als Tonks Harrys gespendetes Blut gänzlich in Hermines Herz gegossen hatte, prüfte sie den Zustand des Mädchen mit ein paar kurzen Zaubersprüchen – und nickte mehr oder weniger zufrieden. Dann schloss sie Hermines Herz und die Operations wunde in ihrem Brustkorb. Die große Fluch-Wunde konnte sie vorerst nicht behandeln; aber Tonks konnte sie zumindest reinigen, den Blutfluss stoppen und die Wunde sauber abdecken. Anschließend bedeckte sie Hermines Blöße und richtete ihre Kleidung so gut es ging.

_Hermines Herz hatte die ganze Zeit über langsam aber beständig weiter geschlagen._

Remus hatte in der Zwischenzeit zwei Patroni verschickt – einen nach St. Mungo und einen nach Hogwarts, um Dumbledore zu informieren. Nur wenige Augenblicke später erschien Fawkes in einer Stichflamme – und er brachte den Schulleiter mit sich.

_Keinen Augenblick zu früh!_

Nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Dumbledore erschienen war, wurde die Tür zu dem Raum erneut aufgerissen – nur das diesesmal eine Horde Todesser in den Raum strömte, angeführt von Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix LeStrange.

Harry, Neville, Remus und Luna nahmen die Todesser sofort unter Feuer, während Dumbledore ein paar Schutzschilde beschwörte und vor allem Verstärkung anforderte. Tonks kümmerte sich weiterhin um Hermine und Sirius versuchte seine Cousine und ihre Patientin so gut es ging von allem abzuschirmen.

Ginny versuchte trotz ihres gebrochenen Knöchels ihren völlig benommenen Bruder aus der Schusslinie zu zerren und sie schaffte es auch. Beide versteckten sich hinter umgestürzten Möbeln.

_Remus bemerkte als erster, dass Harry irgendwie verändert wirkte. Nicht nur dass seine Flüche nun wesentlich kräftiger waren – auch setzte er nun Flüche ein, welche die getroffenen Todesser permanent ausschalteten. Als Bellatrix einen Crucio in Nevilles Richtung schickte, reichte es Harry und er jagte mit aller Macht einen Reducto in den Oberkörper der sadistischen Hexe. _

_Bellatrix LeStrange explodierte regelrecht. _

Ihre blutigen Überreste regneten auf ihre einstigen Kameraden hinab – die völlig geschockt den Goldenen Jungen anstarrten. Dies hatten sie nie im Leben für möglich gehalten!

_Bellatrix' Tod war aber auch ein Signal für Harrys Mitstreiter. Ohne das es weiterer Absprachen bedurfte, flogen nun mehrere Reducto's in die Richtung der Todesser, die plötzlich um ihr Leben fürchten mussten. Und die Flüche fanden ihre Ziele!_

_Wenige Augenblicke später war dieser Kampf vorbei und ein paar der schlimmsten Todesser hatten endlich ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten. Und Draco „das Frettchen" Malfoy war zum Halbwaisen geworden; nur wusste er das natürlich noch nicht._

_Albus Dumbledore, der gütige und weise alte Zauberer, war dagegen entsetzt. Hatte er doch versagt? Hatte er seine Schüler (aktuelle und ehemalige) so falsch eingeschätzt? Hatte er nicht versucht ihnen beizubringen jedes Leben zu schätzen? Der alte Schulleiter und Anführer des Phönixordens war absolut ratlos. Wie hatte er sich nur so täuschen können?_

Nachdem der Kampflärm verebbt war, atmete nicht nur Harry tief ein. Kurz setzte er sich hin um zu verschnaufen, dann wandte er sich Tonks und Hermine zu. Glücklich seufzte er – ihnen war bei _diesem_ Kampf nichts passiert!

Statt dessen sah Hermine schon wieder recht gesund aus, auch wenn ihre Augen noch geschlossen waren. Harry erkannte schnell den Grund dafür – Fawkes hatte sich auf Hermines Bauch nieder gelassen. Anscheinend hatte der Feuervogel mit seinen magischen Tränen für Hermines Heilung gesorgt oder diese zumindest beschleunigt.

Harry lächelte glücklich, als er auf seine Freundin hinunter sah. Sie sah wirklich schon viel besser aus! Schon hatte sie wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht! Harry konnte einfach nicht anders handeln - vorsichtig strich er seiner Freundin ein paar lose Haare aus der mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckten Stirn, dann beugte er sich hinunter und küsste sie ganz sanft.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Sirius einen Notfall-Portschlüssel geschaffen, der Hermine und Tonks ins St. Mungo bringen sollte. Tonks nahm den Portschlüssel dankbar an sich und rief dann die anderen Jugendlichen zu sich. Aber gerade als die Jugendlichen Tonks berührten und die junge Aurorin den Portschlüssel aktivieren wollte, durchfuhr Harry ein stechender Schmerz in seiner berühmten Narbe.

_Voldemort war in der Nähe!_

Hastig wich Harry zurück. „Schnell! Ihr müsst verschwinden! Voldemort ist hier!", rief er während er aufsprang und seine Robe richtete. Tonks verstand augenblicklich - als Aurorin und Ordensmitglied wusste sie, dass Harry jetzt nicht mit ihr ins Sanatorium kommen würde. Harry Potter würde nicht vor dem anstehenden Kampf mit seinem Todfeind davon laufen!

Tonks nickte. „Viel Glück und pass auf dich auf! Hermine braucht dich!", sagte sie zu Harry, bevor sie den Portschlüssel aktivierte. Sekunden später waren Tonks, Hermine, Luna, Ginny, Neville und Ron verschwunden.

Albus Dumbledore hatte die Gruppe um Harry die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Es erleichterte ihn ganz ungemein, dass die Jugendlichen - außer Harry - jetzt in Sicherheit waren; aber natürlich machte er sich große Sorgen um Harry selbst. Nur zu gut wusste er, was dem Jungen nun bevorstand...

Noch einmal schickte Dumbledore seinen Phönix los, um weitere Verstärkung zu holen. Kaum zwei Minuten später war Fawkes zurück. Er brachte tatsächlich weitere Ordensmitglieder mit sich: Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Hagrid, Fillius Flitwick und noch etliche mehr hatten sich an einem hastig beschworenen Seil festgehalten, während der Feuervogel das Seil mit seinen Klauen ergriffen hatte und so die ganze Gruppe von zwölf Zauberern und Hexen ins Ministerium transportierte.

Moody informierte die neu Angekommenen kurz und schnell über das was bisher vorgefallen war. Er verheimlichte nicht, dass Harry Voldemorts Ankunft gespürt hatte.

Inzwischen machte Harry eine interessante Entdeckung: Als er sich im Raum drehte um zu sehen wer nun alles anwesend war, spürte er, wie der Schmerz in seiner Narbe mal stärker, mal schwächer wurde. Sehr bald stellte er fest, dass der Schmerz genau dann am stärksten war, wenn er sich in eine bestimmte Richtung drehte; und dass der Schmerz in seiner Narbe genau dann am schwächsten war, wenn er in die genau entgegengesetzte Richtung wie zuvor schaute. Dies konnte doch eigentlich nur eines bedeuten... Schnell wies er Moody darauf hin.

Alastor Moody fühlte sich nicht ganz unwohl in seiner Haut. Zwar trug er nicht umsonst den Titel bzw. Dienstgrad_ „Master Senior Auror_", aber dies hier schien eine Operation des Phönixordens zu sein; und dessen Vorsitzender war ganz eindeutig Albus Dumbledore. Nur, dieser hatte bisher kaum etwas zum Kampfgeschehen beigetragen, außer dass er Verstärkung herbei gerufen hatte. _'Warum blieb Albus nur so untätig?_', fragte sich der pensionierte Auror.

Da der Schulleiter auch weiterhin kaum reagierte, übernahm Moody schließlich ganz das Kommando. Mit knappen aber klaren Befehlen teilte er seine Mitstreiter ein, so das jeder wusste was er oder sie zu tun hatte.

Schließlich machte sich die Gruppe mit gezogenen Zauberstäben auf den Weg. Harry ging direkt neben Moody an der Spitze; er führte sie mittels seines „magischen Narben-Kompass'" in Voldemorts Richtung. Jeder wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord kaum allein her gekommen war...

Im Atrium schließlich trafen sie auf ihre Gegner. Sie wussten nicht, dass Voldemort vergeblich versucht hatte, mit seinem „Vorauskommando" Kontakt aufzunehmen. Es interessierte jetzt auch niemanden. Wichtig war nur, dass sie mit ihrem Erscheinen den selbst ernannten Lord und seine knapp zwanzig anwesenden Todesser überraschten.

Die Kämpfer des Lichts nutzten ihr Überraschungsmoment. Sie konnten es nicht optimal nutzen, aber sie konnten etliche Todesser ausschalten bevor diese überhaupt wussten was los war.

Den ersten Fluch feuerte Harry ab - fast eine viertel Sekunde vor Moody und immerhin fast eine ganze Sekunde vor den restlichen Ordensmitgliedern. Es war ein _Reducto_. Die ganze Gruppe hatte _ausschließlich_ diesen Spruch verwendet. Und jeder hatte getroffen! Mit einem Schlag war die Hälfte von Voldemorts Truppe zu Boden gegangen - entweder tot oder zumindest sehr schwer verletzt!

Während sich die Zauberer in der ersten Reihe - Moody, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Kingsley und Arthur - ihre nächsten Ziele suchten und feuerten, errichteten die übrigen Ordensmitglieder die stärksten Schutzschilde zu denen sie fähig waren. Die Professoren Dumbledore, Flitwick und McGonagall machten sich bereit, massive Objekte herbei zu beschwören und in die „Flugbahn" von möglichen Todesflüchen zu lenken, wobei Dumbledore sich auf Voldemort konzentrierte.

Dies war auch bitter nötig, denn sobald sich die Todesser - und Voldemort - von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten, feuerten sie mit allem was sie hatten zurück. Im Gegensatz zu den Ordensmitgliedern setzten sie nun fast ausschließlich den berüchtigten Todesfluch ein.

Die Ordensmitglieder trauten ihren Augen kaum - schon wollten sie sich freuen dass sie die Todesser kampfunfähig gehext hatten, tauchte eine neue Gruppe auf! Voldemort lachte ungeniert und schickte sein Kanonenfutter unverzüglich in den Kampf.

Die Ordensmitglieder hielten sich - trotz ihres teilweise deutlich fort geschrittenen Alters - hervorragend. Allerdings hatten sie nun mit einem neuen Problem zu kämpfen: _Harry kämpfte nicht mehr mit ihnen!_

Voldemort wusste bekannter Maßen von seiner Verbindung zu seinem Nemesis. Und er suchte sich genau _diesen_ Augenblick aus, um erneut zuzuschlagen!

Harrys Narbe brach auf und er wusste, dass er tot war: Dies war ein Schmerz jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft, ein Schmerz jenseits dessen, was man ertragen konnte!

Er war nicht mehr in der Halle, er war gefangen in den Fesseln einer Kreatur mit roten Augen; so fest gebunden, dass Harry nicht wusste, wo sein Körper endete und der des Geschöpfs begann. Sie waren miteinander verschmolzen, aneinander gefesselt durch den Schmerz; und es gab kein Entkommen.

Und als die Kreatur sprach, benutzte sie seinen Mund, so dass er in seiner Todesqual spürte, wie sein Kiefer sich bewegte … „Töte mich jetzt, Dumbledore …"

Er war geblendet, er starb, jede Faser schrie nach Erlösung; und Harry spürte, dass die Kreatur ihn erneut benutzte … „Wenn der Tod nichts bedeutet, Dumbledore, dann töte den Jungen …"

'Lass den Schmerz aufhören', dachte Harry. '… lass es zu, dass er uns tötet … setz dem ein Ende, Dumbledore … der Tod ist nichts im Vergleich hiermit … Und ich werde meine Eltern wieder sehen … Ich wünschte nur, dass ich mehr Zeit mit Hermine gehabt hätte... Hermine, vergiss mich nicht! Ich liebe dich! ...'

Gefühle strömten in Harrys Herz und die Fesseln der Kreatur lockerten sich, der Schmerz war verschwunden; Harry lag mit dem Gesicht am Boden, seine Brille war weg, und er zitterte, als läge er auf Eis, nicht auf Holz …

Und da waren Stimmen, die durch das Atrium hallten, mehr Stimmen, als dort eigentlich hätten sein dürfen … Es war ein unglaublicher Lärm, der zeigte, dass der Kampf noch nicht beendet war.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah seine Brille neben der Ferse der kopflosen Statue, die ihn bewacht hatte, nun aber flach auf dem Rücken lag, zerbrochen und reglos. Er setzte die Brille auf, hob leicht den Kopf und erblickte Dumbledores Hakennase direkt vor seiner Nase.

„Professor?", fragte Harry mit krächzender Stimme. „Was ist passiert" Ist Voldemort ... ?" „Harry, mein Junge, geht es wieder? Kannst du weiter kämpfen?", wollte Dumbledore im Gegenzug wissen, ohne auf Harrys Fragen einzugehen. Harry horchte kurz in sich, dann nickte er.

„Gut. Ich fürchte, dass der Kampf noch nicht vorbei ist. Voldemort ist in deinen Geist eingedrungen und hat für kurze Zeit deinen Körper übernommen, aber du konntest ihn schließlich wieder abschütteln. Kannst du dich an irgend etwas erinnern?" Harry schwieg einen Moment, während er nachdachte. Dann flüsterte er kaum hörbar: „Hermine! Ich hab' an Hermine gedacht!"

Der deutlich gealterte Schulleiter lächelte nun zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. „Dann können wir noch Hoffnung haben, Harry. Konzentrier' dich auf deine Gefühle! Deine Gefühle für deine Eltern, deine Freunde, Sirius, Remus... Vor allem konzentriere dich auf deine Gefühle für Hermine! Du liebst sie, oder?"

Harry strahlte trotz seiner Erschöpfung. „Ja, ich liebe sie! Und sie liebt mich auch..." Dumbledore lächelte einmal mehr. „Ich weiß, mein Junge. Diese Gefühle, die du spürst, deine Liebe für Hermine und ihre Liebe für dich - dies ist deine stärkste Waffe! Damit hast du Voldemort aus deinem Geist vertrieben und ihn so weit geschwächt, dass ihn die anderen Ordensmitglieder nun in Schach halten können."

„Aber... Warum können Sie ihn nicht besiegen?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Ach Harry, mein Junge, es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich dir bisher verschwiegen habe - verschweigen _musste_; und ich fürchte das auch jetzt ist nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt ist um dir alles zu erklären... Im Moment ist nur wichtig dass du weißt, dass _du_ der einzige Mensch auf Erden bist, der Voldemort endgültig besiegen kann. Alles andere kann und werde ich dir später erklären."

Harry schnappte hörbar nach Luft als er dies hörte. Aber seine Gedanken waren bereits in Bewegung - und sie kamen ziemlich schnell zum richtigen Schluss. „Die Prophezeiung...?", fragte er. Dumbledore nickte nur traurig. „Aber wie kann _ich_ ihn besiegen, wenn selbst Sie nicht dazu in der Lage sind?"

„Harry, ich fürchte, wir haben nicht genügend Zeit jetzt um dir alles zu erklären. Also höre mir bitte sehr aufmerksam zu, in Ordnung? Gut. Die Prophezeiung sagt, dass du der Einzige bist, der Voldemort besiegen kann; genau so wie Voldemort der Einzige ist, der _dich_ besiegen kann. Ich nehme an, dass ihr beide durch diese Prophezeiung in einer gewissen Art geschützt seid. Ihr könnt von anderen verletzt werden, ja; aber nicht getötet. Verstehst du das so weit?"

Harry nickte, und Dumbledore fuhr damit fort, mit drängender Stimme auf ihn einzureden: „Durch deine Fluchnarbe seid ihr irgendwie miteinander verbunden, dass weißt du, oder? Dadurch war es Voldemort kurzfristig möglich, deinen Geist und Körper zu übernehmen; aber gegen dein Herz - deine _Gefühle_ - hatte er keine Chance. _Dies _ist deine Möglichkeit ihn zu besiegen, Harry!

Konzentriere dich auf deine Gefühle, auf das was du für deine Freunde und deine Eltern empfindest. Konzentriere dich auf deine Gefühle für Hermine! An ihre Liebe für dich! Erinnere dich daran was du spürst wenn du an Hermine denkst! Erinnere dich an ihre Stimme, an ihre Augen, an ihren Duft, an ihre Körpersprache, ihre Bewegungen, ihre Berührungen... Erinnere dich wie es war sie zu küssen! _Spüre deine Liebe zu ihr!"_

Deutlich konnte Dumbledore spüren, wie Harry sich veränderte. Der Junge schloss seine Augen, entspannte sich; und er _lächelte_. Kurz darauf begann er von innen heraus irgend wie zu ... _glühen_. Harry glühte in einem sanften goldenen Farbton, so wie die eigenartigen Partikelchen in der Mysteriumsabteilung geglüht hatten, als sie das junge Paar erst umkreist und sich dann schließlich in ihre Herzen gestürzt hatten.

„Das ist gut so, Harry!", flüsterte Dumbledore. „Das machst du wirklich gut! Versuche jetzt, dich weiterhin auf deine Gefühle für Hermine zu konzentrieren; und gleichzeitig über deine Narbe eine Verbindung zu Voldemort zu schaffen. Du weißt wie sich diese Verbindung anfühlt, wie sich Voldemorts _Geist_ anfühlt... Du schaffst das, Harry! Lenke deine Gefühle für Hermine in diese Verbindung! Schicke sie zu Voldemort!"

Das Glühen um Harry verstärkte sich weiter, und vom anderen Ende des Atriums konnte man einen gequälten Aufschrei hören.

„Ja! Harry, du schaffst das!", versuchte der alte Zauberer dem Jungen mehr Mut zu machen und ihn anzufeuern. „Halte nichts zurück! Schicke deine ganzen Gefühle, deine ganze Liebe zu Voldemort! Überflute ihn mit deiner Liebe zu Hermine! Setz' deine Magie frei und lass sie deine Arbeit machen! Denk an deine Zukunft mit Hermine!"

Immer dringender, eindrücklicher sprach Dumbledore auf Harry ein. Gleichzeitig legte er seine Hände auf Harrys Brust und versuchte ihm so viel wie möglich von seiner eigenen Magie zu geben, um ihn zu stärken.

Voldemorts Schreie wurden immer unmenschlicher. Schon längst hatten sie eine Tonhöhe erreicht, die eigentlich nicht mehr in den menschlichen Fähigkeiten lag... Immer gequälter schrie und heulte und kreischte der Dunkle Lord - der beständig von acht Ordensmitgliedern mit den unterschiedlichsten Sprüchen und Flüchen bombardiert und gleichzeitig von Harry attackiert wurde.

Schließlich verstummten Voldemorts Schreie mit einem grässlichen Ton. Seine Stimmbänder hatten der unmenschlichen Belastung nicht mehr standhalten können und waren kurzer Hand einfach gerissen. Vom Dunklen Lord war nun nur noch ein röcheln, keuchen und schnaufen zu hören - und die Kampfschreie seiner Gegner, die ihn immer noch mit Flüchen bombardierten.

Dumbledore dagegen trieb Harry immer weiter. Immer weiter schickte Harry seine Gefühle, seine Liebe und seine Magie durch die immer noch geöffnete Verbindung zu seinem Todfeind. Inzwischen hatte Harry vor Anstrengung angefangen zu zittern; und ein nicht gerade dünner Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn.

Niemand bemerkte, wie die ersten Auroren eintrafen. Verwundert nahmen sie die Szene vor sich auf; registrierten die Toten und Verwundeten. Vor allem bemerkten sie den inzwischen recht einseitigen Kampf. Dann bemerkten sie, _wer_ da bekämpft wurde. Umgehend eilten sie den Ordensmitgliedern zur Hilfe und entlasteten sie dadurch. Denn inzwischen waren auch Alastor, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Filius und die anderen am Ende ihrer Kräfte...

Immer mehr Leute strömten nun ins Atrium, während Harry noch immer seinen stummen Kampf mit Voldemorts Geist und Seele kämpfte.

_Das Atrium war inzwischen voller Leute; im Boden spiegelten sich die smaragdgrünen Flammen, die in den Kaminen entlang einer Wand aufgelodert waren. Ströme von Hexen und Zauberern traten aus ihnen heraus. Man konnte die kleinen goldenen Statuen eines Hauselfen und eines Kobolds sehen, die einen geschockt blickenden Cornelius Fudge herbeiführten._

Gerade als der entsetzte Minister fragen wollte was hier vor sich ging, begann Voldemort unkontrolliert zu zucken und sich in Krämpfen zu winden. Schreien konnte er schon lange nicht mehr; aber die Geräusche die er dafür von sich gab waren beinahe noch unheimlicher. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte der Minister, _wer_ sich da in Krämpfen am Boden wälzte.

Dann bäumte sich der gefallene Dunkle Lord ein letztes Mal auf; und dunkler, blutiger Schaum sprudelte aus seinem Mund.

Harry erkannte über seine Verbindung, dass er es fast geschafft hatte. Ein letztes Mal raffte er seine ganze Macht, seine ganze Magie und all seine Gefühle zusammen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit Hermine eine Familie gründete; er sah wie ihre Kinder glücklich im Garten spielten und auf Kleinkinder-Besen in geringer Höhe über den Rasen flogen; wie ihre junge Familie abends gemeinsam vor einem Kamin hockte und Hermine im Feuerschein eine Geschichte vorlas...

All diese Gefühle, Wünsche und Vorstellungen schickte Harry zu seinem Kontrahenten, zwang sie durch die gemeinsame Verbindung. Als Harry dann schließlich die Bilder zu Voldemort schickte, in denen er sich seine Hochzeit mit Hermine ausmalte, brachte genau dies das Fass für Voldemorts gemarterte Seele zum Überlaufen. Mit einem letzten, unmenschlichen Kreischen kollabierte die Seele des Dunklen Lords und explodierte dann in Myriaden kleinster schwarzer Nebelfetzen, welche erst in einer Art Wolke über den gefallenen Tyrannen aufstiegen, dann aber in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstoben.

Voldemorts Körper sackte in sich zusammen, bevor er einfach zu Staub zerfiel.

Der Dunkle Lord war nicht mehr. Harry Potter hatte es geschafft und ihn für alle Zeiten vom Angesicht dieser Erde verbannt!

Das Glühen um Harry blieb noch ein paar Momente, bevor es langsam nach ließ und dann schließlich ganz verschwand.

Harry sackte vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammen; er war völlig ausgelaugt und verausgabt. Aber als er in die schwarzen Abgründe der Bewusstlosigkeit abglitt, blieb das Siegeslächeln auf seinen Lippen erhalten...

Drei Tage späte erwachte Harry zum ersten Mal aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Noch war er zu schwach um sich zu bewegen oder seine Augen zu öffnen, vom Sprechen ganz zu schweigen; aber er spürte die Anwesenheit eines vertrauten Körpers neben sich. Zufrieden nahm er Hermines Duft auf, spürte ihre Körperwärme, ihre weiche Haut; hörte ihre sanfte Stimme mit der sie ihm süße Nettigkeiten zuflüsterte... Mit einem Lächeln schlief Harry wieder ein.

Der Rest der Geschichte ist schnell erzählt. Sobald Harry wieder so weit kuriert war, dass er längere Zeit am Stück munter bleiben konnte ohne vor Erschöpfung gleich wieder einzuschlafen, führten er und Hermine lange und sehr ausführliche Gespräche, welche schließlich dazu führten, dass Harry noch im Krankenhaus um Hermines Hand anhielt. Natürlich sagte sie „Ja!" und riss ihn in eine Umarmung, die Harry sein ganzes Leben noch nicht erlebt hatte.

Als Harry und Hermine dann nach gut zwei Wochen St. Mungo verlassen konnten, kehrten sie selbstverständlich nach Hogwarts zurück, denn ihretwegen war die Jahresabschlussfeier verschoben worden und es warteten ihretwegen alle Schüler auf die wohlverdienten Ferien.

Als Harry und Hermine - Hand in Hand - zum ersten Mal seit dem Kampf im Ministerium wieder die Große Halle in Hogwarts betraten, wurden sie nicht nur mit ohrenbetäubenden Beifall empfangen, sondern auch von ihren Kampfgefährten aus dem Phönixorden, einigen Reportern und natürlich dem Minister selbst.

Für seinen Sieg über Lord Voldemort wurde Harry mit dem _Orden des Merlins Erster Klasse_ geehrt. Aber auch seine Mitkämpfer wurden geehrt, wenn auch „nur" mit dem Merlin-Orden zweiter (Harrys Schulkameraden) bzw. dritter Klasse (die Ordens mitglieder). Harry wurde gebeten, eine kleine Rede zu halten, was er aber mit Hinweis auf seine immer noch eingeschränkte Gesundheit ablehnte. Er bat nur darum, seinem Paten Sirius endlich das seit vierzehn Jahren überfällige Gerichtsverfahren mit Aussage unter Veritaserum zuzugestehen und seine Verdienste im Kampf gegen Voldemort anzuerkennen.

Auf Veranlassen der anwesenden Amelia Bones, Direktorin der magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörde, und mit Unterstützung eines sichtbar gealterten Albus Dumbledore wurde Sirius an Ort und Stelle verhört, nachdem er sich zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Danach blieb dem Minister nicht anderes übrig, als Sirius umgehend freizusprechen...

In den nächsten Tagen kam es dann zur Aussprache zwischen Harry und dem Schulleiter. Natürlich waren auch Hermine, Sirius und Remus und teilweise auch Minerva anwesend. In diesen Gesprächen (sie mussten schließlich mehrere Pausen einlegen aus den verschiedensten Gründen) erfuhr Harry alles über die Prophezeiung und alles was damit zusammen hing. Er erfuhr aber auch sehr vieles von dem, was Dumbledore all die Jahre zurück gehalten hatte, was ihn aber mehr oder weniger direkt betraf.

Mit Hermines Hilfe schaffte es Harry sich so weit unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass er nicht anfing Dumbledores Büro zu demolieren. Auch durch die Pausen zwischen den Gesprächen bedingt schafften es die Beteiligten, sich in Freundschaft zu trennen und in die wohlverdienten Ferien zu gehen.

Albus Dumbledore jedoch spürte seine Jahre nun sehr, sehr deutlich; und er beschloss von seinen zahlreichen Ämtern zurück zu treten und sich voll und ganz seinem geliebten Hogwarts zu widmen. Zwar blieb er der Schule und den Schülern vorerst als Schulleiter erhalten, aber er gab etliche seiner Aufgaben an Minerva und einige andere Professoren ab.

Harry besuchte die Dursleys nur noch ein einziges Mal, und zwar in Begleitung von Hermine, Sirius und Albus Dumbledore. Er berichtete ihnen vom Sieg über Voldemort und teilte ihnen mit, dass er nun nicht mehr bei ihnen leben müsste. Die Dursleys waren nun endlich frei von ihrer ungewollten Last; und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie sich nach einem anderen Wohnort umsahen... Nach ihrem Umzug hörte man nie wieder etwas von ihnen.

Harry, Sirius und Remus wohnten von da an zusammen im Haus am Grimauld Platz, und auch Hermine zog praktisch mit bei ihnen ein, wenig später gefolgt von einer gewissen jungen Aurorin mit ganz speziellen magischen Fähigkeiten... Auch Neville und Luna waren gern und oft gesehene Gäste; und Luna schaffte es schließlich Harry zu einem Exklusivinterview zu überreden. Später sollte sie dann die Exklusivrechte für _alle_ Interviews mit den Potters bekommen und somit nicht nur die „Haus- und Hofberichterstatterin" der Potters zu werden, sondern gleichzeitig auch deren „PR-Managerin".

Harry und Hermine verbrachten sehr, sehr viel Zeit miteinander, aber auch mit Hermines Eltern, Sirius, Remus und den anderen. Im Laufe der Zeit wuchsen sie zu einer wirklichen Familie zusammen.

Ronald und Ginevra Weasley nahmen die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Hermine nicht so gut auf. Während der Ferien zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Schuljahr unserer Helden wechselten die beiden jüngsten Kinder der Weasleys kaum drei Sätze mit ihren bisherigen besten Freunden. So kam es dann wie es kommen musste: Zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres gab es das einstige „Goldene Trio" nicht mehr, dafür gab es nun ein Quartett. Neville und Luna hatten sich ihren Platz an Harrys und Hermines Seite wohl verdient und sie verhielten sich vor allem auch so dass es so blieb. Im Gegensatz zu zwei ganz bestimmten Rotschöpfen.

Harry und Hermine waren einfach zu glücklich miteinander, als dass sie sich hätten um die miese Laune und die geknickten Egos der beiden jüngsten Weasleys kümmern können. Sie waren vielmehr damit beschäftigt, ihre Liebe zu erkunden und Pläne für ihr weiteres Leben zu machen.

Vor allem Harry hatte gewisse Probleme, sich mit der neuen Situation zurecht zu finden; hatte er doch bisher kaum angenommen lebend diesem Krieg zu überstehen. Mit Hermines Hilfe jedoch irrte er nicht etwa ziellos umher, sondern sah sich seine Optionen genauer an.

Im Laufe ihres sechsten Hogwarts-Jahres lernten Harry und Hermine viel über die magische Gesellschaft, ganz besonders aber über Harrys Familie, seine Vorfahren und ihrem Platz in der Gesellschaft. Dadurch eröffneten sich für beide ganz neue Perspektiven, von denen sie vorher nichts geahnt hatten. So entschlossen sie sich, gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie für eine neue, bessere magische Gesellschaft zu kämpfen und zu arbeiten.

Den Anfang machten sie, indem sie ihre Hogwarts-Ausbildung mit den bestmöglichen Noten abschlossen. Am ersten August 1998, einen Tag nach Harrys achtzehnten Geburtstag, heirateten Harry und Hermine im Kreise ihrer Familie und engsten Freunde. Nachdem sie Godrics Hollow wieder aufgebaut hatten, sorgten sie mit aller Kraft (und dem Vermögen der Potters) dafür, das die Ausbildung in Hogwarts um einige grundlegende Fächer erweitert wurde, was erstaunlicher Weise ohne nennenswerten Widerstand über die Bühne ging.

Später sorgten die Potters dann dafür, dass Hogwarts erneut erweitert wurde: Bisher ungenutzte Räumlichkeiten sowie neu erbaute, moderne Klassenzimmer und Unterkünfte beherbergten bald die „Hogwarts-Universität für Magie". Die ersten eingetragenen Studenten waren nicht nur Harry und Hermine, sondern auch etliche ihrer Mitschüler aus ihrem eigenen Jahrgang, welche die neuen Möglichkeiten (und eine weitere Zeit in Hogwarts) nutzen wollten.

Die Absolventen der Hogwarts-Universität begannen schon kurz nach ihrem Abschluss, die magische Gesellschaft langsam aber sicher zu verändern, für eine gemeinsame bessere Zukunft. Die alten Reinblutfamilien verloren immer mehr an Einfluss und Macht; es zählte jetzt mehr das persönliche Können (und damit auch die Ausbildung) und Verhalten.

Es wurden endlich ausreichende Mittel in die Forschung gesteckt; und so erlebte die britische magische Gesellschaft einen bis dahin noch nie da gewesenen Aufschwung. Nicht nur dass nun wesentliche Teile der Muggel-Technologie der Magie zugänglich (und verträglich) gemacht wurden wie Elektrizität im Allgemeinen und Radio, Fernsehen, Telefon etc. im Besonderen; es wurden auch Teile der Muggel-Kultur „importiert".

Ein ganz besonders wichtiger Schritt war die Einführung demokratischer Wahlen in der britischen magischen Gesellschaft. Somit hatte die Öffentlichkeit erstmals die Möglichkeit, die Mitglieder des Zaubergamots (als Äquivalent zum gesetzgebenden Parlament) selbst zu bestimmen und damit zumindest einen Teil der Politik nach den Wünschen der Bevölkerung auszuüben.

Auch der (oder die) Minister(in) für Magie wurde nun vom Zaubergamot gewählt; es konnten aber Vorschläge aus der Bevölkerung abgegeben werden.

Im Laufe der Jahre konnte auch durchgesetzt werden, dass die einzelnen Bereiche im Ministerium transparenter wurden. Man konnte nun leichter einsehen, welcher Bereich für was zuständig war und was dort gemacht wurde und warum. Dies hatte zur Folge, das viele Prozeduren (und damit Anweisungen, Verordnungen und Gesetze) nicht nur genauer hinterfragt sondern auch geändert und an die sich erneuernde Gesellschaft angepasst wurden.

Beispielsweise wurde die Überwachung und Verfolgung von durch Minderjährige ausgeübte Magie abgeschafft. Nur die generelle Ausübung von Magie in Front von uneingeweihten Muggeln wurde auch weiterhin überwacht und bei Bedarf auch bestraft. Auch wurde nun landesweit die Nutzung der drei verbotenen Flüche überwacht.

Alles in allem machte die britische magische Gesellschaft riesengroße Fortschritte und war dadurch in absehbarer Zeit in der Lage, mit anderen Nationen und vor allem auch mit den Muggeln Schritt zu halten. Sicherlich lief noch immer nicht alles so optimal ab wie es sein könnte; aber schließlich muss ein Mensch - ob Zauberer, Hexe oder Muggel - immer Ziele und Wünsche haben, für die es sich zu kämpfen und vor allem _leben_ lohnt, oder?

Und alles hatte mit einer Prophezeiung begonnen; der ersten _wahren_ Prophezeiung, die Sybille Trelawney gemacht hatte:

_»Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …«_


End file.
